Sigourney Weaver
Sigourney Weaver (1949 - ) Film Deaths *''Aliens (1986)'' [Ellen Ripley] Killed in a dream sequence when an alien bursts out of her chest; she wakes up just as the alien is about to emerge. She survives the movie in reality. *''Gorillas in the Mist (1988)'' [Dian Fossey] Hacked to death with a machete by poachers while she's asleep in her cabin. We only see a shadow on the wall of the machete coming down, followed by a shot of her bloody hand. *''Alien 3 (1992)'' [Ellen Ripley] Commits suicide by throwing herself into a large cauldron/furnace; an alien also bursts out of her chest in mid-fall. *''Alien: Resurrection (1997)'' [Ellen Ripley] In addition to her primary role as the clone of Ellen Ripley, Sigourney also appears in one scene as a deformed imperfect clone. The deformed Sigourney is burned to death when the "real" Sigourney fires a flamethrower at the laboratory as a mercy killing. *''Snow White: A Tale of Terror (1997)'' [Lady Claudia Hoffman / Old Crone]: Stabbed in the chest when Monica Keena stabs Sigourney's reflection in the magic mirror; she then starts rapidly aging, gets hit in the face with many shards of glass when the mirror shatters, and finally is burned to death when she staggers into the fire that had started. *''Galaxy Quest (1999)'' [Gwen DeMarco / Lt. Tawny Madison]: Shot in the back with a ray-gun by Robin Sachs; she is brought back to life when Tim Allen activates the device to turn back time and prevent her death. *''Avatar (2009)'' [Dr. Grace Augustine]: Shot in the stomach when Stephen Lang fires at the departing helicopter; she dies some time later as CCH Pounder unsuccessfully attempts to transfer Sigourney's spirit into her avatar body. (Thanks to Santo and Tommy) *''The Cabin in the Woods (2011)'' [The Director] Hit on the head with an axe by the zombie Jodelle Ferland while Sigourney is trying to kill Fran Kranz; Fran then knocks Sigourney and Jodelle into the Ancient Ones' pit. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Paul (2011) ''[The Big Guy]: Crushed to death when a spaceship lands on her just as she's about to shoot Paul (voiced by Seth Rogen). (Thanks to Tommy, Andrew, and ND) *''The Cold Light of Day (2012)'' [Jean Carrack] Shot to death by Roschdy Zem just as Sigourney is about to kill Henry Cavill and Veronica Echegui. Her body is later seen as Zem's cohorts drag her body away to dispose of her. (Thanks to ND) *''Red Lights (2012)'' [Margaret Matheson] Dies of a vascular condition; her body is shown afterwards when Cillian Murphy discovers her. (It's initially implied that her death was caused by Robert De Niro's psychic powers, but it turned out to be natural causes after all.) (Thanks to ND and Tim) *''Vamps (2012)'' [Ciccerus]: Playing a head vampire, she is decapitated with a chainsaw by Dan Stevens as Weaver is strangling his father (Wallace Shawn). Her severed head then takes possession of a headless skeleton to attack Dan with a sword before his father shatters the bones with her finally dying when her head is dropped into a consecrated tomb and sealed up (so Krysten Ritter can become mortal again allowing her unborn child to survive). TV Deaths *''Saturday Night Live: (January 16, 2010)'' [Host / Various Characters]: In the "Laser Cat 5" sketch, she dies when a Laser Cat bursts out of her chest (in a parody of John Hurt's death in Alien). (Played for comic effect.) (Thanks to Tommy) *''Marvel's The Defenders: (August 18, 2017)'' [Alexandra]: Stabbed in the back with a sai by Elodie Yung. For good measure, Elodie decapitates Sigourney's corpse off-camera. Notable Connections *Daughter of Sylvester 'Pat' Weaver and Elizabeth Inglis *Niece of Doodles Weaver Gallery sigourneyweaverdead.png|Sigourney Weaver (on right) in Marvel's The Defenders: Ashes, Ashes sigourneyweaverdead1.png|Sigourney Weaver in The Cold Light of Day sigourneyweaverthecabininthewoods.jpg|Sigourney Weaver in The Cabin in the Woods sigourneyweaveravatar5.jpg|Sigourney Weaver in Avatar sigourneyweaverredlights2.jpg|Sigourney Weaver in Red Lights Weaver, Sigourney Weaver, Sigourney Category:American actors and actresses Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by mercy killing Category:Dream death scenes Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:People who died in an AVP film Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by chestburster Category:Death scenes by stomach burst Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Brunettes Category:Death scenes by possession Category:Death scenes by possessed character Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by hacked Category:Death scenes by shattering Category:Actors who died in David Fincher movies Category:Actors who died in James Cameron Films Category:Actors who died in Bruce Willis Movies Category:Marvel Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Death scenes by machete Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:Performers who shaved their heads Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:AVP cast members Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Actors who died in Michael Apted Movies Category:Returned character death scenes Category:Voice Actors Category:People's Choice Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by internal bleeding Category:Death scenes by bodily crushing Category:Death scenes by bodily trauma Category:Biography Stars Category:History Stars Category:Legends Category:Avatar Cast Members Category:Adventure Stars Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Pixar Stars Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:The Defenders Cast Members Category:Alien cast members Category:Female Deaths by beheading Category:Space Stars Category:Gangster Stars Category:Mystery Stars Category:Actors who died in Drew Goddard Movies Category:People murdered by The Alien Category:Actors who died in a David Fincher film Category:Actors who died in a Joss Whedon film Category:Eli Stone Cast Members Category:Death scenes by stomach trauma Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Ghostbusters Cast Members Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees Category:Video Game Stars Category:Nudity Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Actors who did in Drew Goddard Movies Category:Dark Crystal Cast Members Category:Undone with Time Travel